


Band-aid for Broken Wings

by sket4sasori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Injury, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sket4sasori/pseuds/sket4sasori
Summary: All Koushi wanted was to have his love reciprocated for once, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 8





	Band-aid for Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever so please let me know if there is anything I could change or if you liked it! Daisuga is my favourite ship, but I put a little twist on it. Sugawara is the main character bc I love that man so much you don't even understand <3

It’s already been two years since Koushi moved out of his parents’ house and into a shabby one-bedroom apartment on the other side of the country in the hopes of finding his new purpose in life. After playing volleyball for the majority of his childhood and even treating the sport like it was part of his identity, it came as a shock to everyone when he suddenly announced that he was quitting for good. His teammates looked at him in complete disbelief as he uttered the words

“I’m not going to nationals with you guys.”

There was a silence that filled the entire gymnasium. All eyes were on Sugawara, he managed to get a glimpse of Daichi’s reaction before he hung his head and settled for staring at his feet, fidgeting with his hands. He was too ashamed to look anyone in the eyes after seeing the look on his captain’s face, he’d never seen Daichi so upset before. He wanted to explain himself, but the giant lump in Sugawara’s throat made it difficult for him to get a word out. It was Tanaka who finally broke the silence.

“Wh- Whaddaya mean you’re not going to nationals? Come on man, don’t joke about things like that, you really had us all scared there for a second.”

“Sugawara isn’t the type to make such useless jokes, Tanaka,” Tsukishima interjected “I don’t think he’s kidding… Sugawara?”

Sugawara tensed and the sound of his name. This whole ordeal was making him want to crawl under a rock and die. The more he played with his hands, the sweatier and clammier they became. The gym was becoming increasingly hotter and Sugawara could feel himself melting inside his uniform. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Daichi spoke up.

“Koushi, come outside with me,”

He grabbed the silver-haired boy by the arm and swiftly lead him through the gym doors, to the outside. He looked back at his teammates who still hadn’t stirred from their positions,

“You guys can keep practising.” He said with a forced smile as he shut the door behind him.

Sugawara didn’t even notice the change in the scenery until his backside made contact with a hard surface then he realized he was sitting on a bench and he no longer felt like the world was ending. With his head still hung and his eyes boring holes into his lap, he could sense the presence of a tall figure looming over him. The figure sighed; Sugawara matched the sigh to his captain feeling a little comfort at that discovery.

“Daichi,” he started, without even looking up “I-I really wasn’t trying to be funny when I said that. I haven’t been able to tell anyone yet, but-”

There it was again, the lump in his throat preventing him from finishing his sentence. He couldn’t believe this was happening again, and now of all times.

“But what?” Daichi asked

Obviously, Daichi had been waiting to hear the rest of what Sugawara had to say, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the words out.

“I’m not one-hundred percent sure what’s going on with you, but you haven’t been acting like yourself recently. Also… Your head hasn’t really been in the game, it’s like you’re not giving it your all anymore. The other guys told me they think so too, somethings changed.”

Sugawara knew that Daichi was only trying to be nice to him. In other words, he was being told that his serving sucked, and his play was so awful that the others were starting to notice. He could’ve just said that, no need to beat around the bush. Sugawara was still unable to respond and despite all the time that had passed, he kept his gaze fixated on the tiny speck of lint that was clinging to his gym shorts. Maybe, he thought, if he just pretended like he didn’t exist, maybe Daichi would get tired of him and leave. He couldn’t bear this feeling any longer, knowing Daichi was still standing over him and waiting for him to speak up and continue his story was giving Sugawara an anxiety he had never experienced before.

“I-,”

Daichi’s head immediately turned to face the boy on the bench. His mind had started to wander off a bit after waiting so long for a response. Daichi stared intently at the mass of silver hair below him

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Was all that finally came out of Sugawara’s mouth before he made a run for it to the outdoor taps. Daichi stood there in the same spot, visibly confused as he tried to process what had just happened.

The cold water felt so refreshing on his face. He kept the tap running until his whole front was soaked. After turning off the faucet and spinning the spout back into its regular position, Sugawara exhaled loudly. Despite almost drowning himself with the tap water and maybe almost developing low-grade hypothermia, Sugawara could feel his face turn hot and red. _How can I ever face Daichi again after running off like that?_ He crouched down burrowing his face into his knees and let out a low groan. He wasn’t able to tell his teammates the real reason why he was quitting volleyball, but he knew he had to let them know sooner than later.

Sugawara stayed in his squatting position while waiting for time to pass. Even up till now, no one had come for him. Did it this mean that his teammates no longer cared about him? Since he wasn’t going to nationals with them, he was as good as useless. This feeling wasn’t exactly new to him, in fact, he had felt like this for a while now, ever since Kageyama joined the team. In his first year at Karasuno, Kageyama managed to become the starting setter, he was a force to be reckoned with, an amazing child prodigy which volleyball came as easy learning to walk. No matter how hard Sugawara practised, he was just no match for his junior’s natural talent. It was no good, once he started thinking like this, it was almost impossible for Sugawara to stop himself from spiralling deep down into his negative thoughts.

It felt like his brain was turning into mush, all of his senses blended into one. His body was trembling, his vision was slowly becoming fuzzy and everything sounded like it was underwater, even breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

“Sugawara!”

He could barely hear his name being called out; it was so muffled that he was unable to match the voice to anyone. He wasn’t even completely sure if the thing being called out was his name at all.

“Suga! Koushi! Hey, can someone dump some water on his head, I think he might be sleeping.”

“No need to go overboard, Tanaka,” said another voice “Just give him a good shake and that should wake him up.”

All of a sudden, Sugawara jolted back to consciousness at the sensation of a stranger’s hands on his back. The crowd around him were very taken aback by this sudden change of events. He turned around to see that the person behind him was only Asahi. The tall man gave a feeble smile and retracted his hands from Sugawara’s back. He turned to face his front only to be met with the entire volleyball team staring down at him – minus Tanaka and Noya who were too occupied with filling up bottles of water at the taps. Sugawara found himself inhaling deeply before panting for air, in all of the confusion of adjusting to a new reality he had forgotten to breathe. Now was as good a time as any to finally tell his teammates everything since they were all gathered here, but he still hadn’t completely recovered from the breakdown he had just a few seconds ago. His head was still swimming, and his thoughts weren’t connecting properly. He wasn’t able to focus on a single person standing in front of him, his gaze shifted from person to person until it locked with Daichi’s.

Daichi made a concerned face at the man who was now staring up at him. He’d never seen Sugawara like this before, and it was starting to worry him.

“Listen.” Daichi started “You don’t have to push yourself. To be honest Koushi, all of us have more or less figured out that something’s been bothering you, we were just waiting for you to tell us what it is.” Daichi moved closer, not breaking eye contact “Just tell us when you’re ready, there’s no rush.”

There it was. Immediately, Sugawara’s body stopped shaking, his head felt clearer and whatever negative thoughts that were in his brain previously had disappeared. All this at the sight of Daichi’s smile. To Sugawara, there was nothing in this world that could compare to the brightness and warmth radiating from the expression that his captain was currently wearing.

...

_The two were introduced to each other as first years on the Karasuno volleyball team. As they stood facing each other, the black-haired boy reached his hand to shake the others first._

_“I’m Sawamura Daichi, pleased to meet you!” said the boy, followed by a toothy beam so wide he could barely keep his eyes open._

_The light in front of him emanating from his teammates’ smile was almost blinding. Sugawara could feel his chest tighten and blood rush to his cheeks. With his mouth agape, he went to shake Daichi’s hand, and in that very moment, Sugawara became extremely aware of the emotion he was feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try writing a Haikyuu fic but it is a lot harder than I expected. As I thought, its easier to be on the receiving end (reading one instead of writing) so I applaud all those with the perseverance to create such amazing work!  
> Don't get thrown off by the other ships with Sugawara, it won't get weird don't worry. I also feel like this kind of unrequited love trope is overused so I will do my best to make it different and interesting. IT WILL BE VERY ANGSTY BUT HEARTWARMING AT THE SAME TIME!
> 
> Also, I tried to make the characters as canon as possible, but Sugawara might be a little OOC and the relationships between the characters might be OOC too. I will try my best with making it fit the storyline as much as possible tho, but no guarantees.
> 
> ALSO, I haven't watched past season 3, so I don't know if I will include other characters like the Miya twins and such (maybe I will continue if my story requires it)
> 
> Idk if the rating will change, I'm not good at writing smut scenes AT ALL but, down the line, I might include some (they will be very vague tho bc I'm baby)
> 
> This whole chapter was a flashback and there was a flashback in the flashback, so i hope it wasn't confusing.


End file.
